Naruto and Natsumi: Legend of the Uzumaki Twins
by GodofAnimeKing
Summary: What is Kami and her siblings interfered with the sealing?What if Naruto had a twin whom experienced the same pain and loneliness he did?What if his parents were sealed inside the twins also?Also in this story naruto will be strong as well as his sister but they still have to work very hard at ere will be some bashing bit not alot. Smart/Naruto/Natsumi, powerful/Naruto/Natsumi
1. Chapter 1

**12 years before the Naruto series on October 10...**

Kushina Uzumaki walked out of the hospital and she stopped to see Mikoto Uchiha's second child.

"Is it a girl?" As she cooed towards the newborn baby.

"No, he's a boy, his name is Sasuke.." Mikoto said as she looks at the bundle lovingly, Sasuke was sleeping soundly around his mother's arms.

"I hope he becomes friends with Naruto in the future!" Kushina beamed towards Sasuke and started to rub her belly.

Kushina was secretly hoping her future son becomes best friends with baby Sasuke since she's already closely associated with Mikoto, she really wanted them to be like their mothers. It'll simply make her happy.

Then a thought came across Kushina's head.

"Hey...childbirth, does it hurt?" She asked nervously

Mikoto sweat drops and says "So there is something that scares you haha..." before she could answer Kushina, Biwako pulls her away to go to a remote location where she was going to give birth.

Kushina wasn't going to give birth to her son at the hospital since her seal weakens due to childbirth. The Nine Tails might try to escape, so they decided to take Kushina to a remote location so her husband (who's good with sealing jutsus) could help her not let the Kyuubi escape so she could give birth easily.

Biwako told Kushina to not make so much noises during childbirth but we heard a scream

"IT HURTS YA KNOW!" Kushina was concentrating on not letting the Kyuubi go and pushing baby Naruto out, she was trying super hard.

"Push Kushina you could do it!" Minato encouraged her while holding Kyuubi down.

'I never knew childbirth could be so much painful as it looks now...' Minato looks at his wife worriedly.

Meanwhile outside of the barrier, a masked man was killing two ANBU body guards. Listening to Kushina's scream from childbirth, he says to himself

"It starts now..."

Minato suddenly hears a baby screaming and he had to stop to look at his first born son. He felt like a huge bubble just bursted inside of him, he felt pride towards himself, he's finally a father!

He suddenly hears his wife screaming even more. "Hold on Minato, I think there's another baby coming out! Concentrate on Kushina's seal, don't let the Kyuubi escape!" Biwako said hurriedly passing Naruto to the midwife.

"I HAVE ANOTHER CHILD INSIDE ME!? I JUST WANT THIS PAIN TO BE OVER DATTEBANE!" Kushina is trying her hardest to do a strongest push to get this over with.

"Kushina push! I see the head of the second baby, we're almost done here!" Biwako was preparing herself as the second child is almost out. Kushina felt as if her weight got out of her shoulders and she suddenly heard another baby crying hard.

"It's a girl! Congratulations you have baby twins!" Biwako passed the babies to Kushina one opposite than the other. Both babies has their father's hair color and they look exactly the same. "I'll just call you Natsumi, you look exactly the same as your big brother..."

"I'm finally a father! To two kids!" Minato shed a tear before going back to Kushina to seal the Nine Tails but...

"AHHH!" Minato heard two slices and saw Biwako and Kushina's mid wife collapsing to the floor. Then he heard Kushina's short yelp and he suddenly saw that one of the babies was missing, Natsumi started crying as she was startled.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato...step away from the Jinchuriki...or else this child will die after its first minutes..." Minato became startled as he heard a mysterious masked man was saying this and holding the baby and with the other hand he had it too close as if he's going to choke the baby.

"Wh-Who are you!?" He was scared, for his first born as he was in danger and his wife as the Kyuubi was still fighting hard to escape from her. He was hearing her struggle even more with it as he heard her whimpers from the pain and exhaustion she was having.

"Hurry up and move away from the Jinchuriki...Don't you care what happens to your little brat?" The masked man warned him

"Wait...Stay calm!" Minato knew those words was actually for himself, he was extremely scared for his new family. "Speak for yourself...I am supremely calm." The masked man remained unmoving holding the crying baby Naruto. Then suddenly, he threw Naruto in the air and whipped out his kunai with his other arm.

Minato used the **"** **Hiraishin no Jutsu:** **Flying Thunder God Jutsu"** to catch Naruto but then he noticed that his blanket was filled with explosion tags. He quickly used the same technique and ripped off the blanket from Naruto. Minato noticed that it was the masked man's plan to separate him from his wife. He quickly used the **"** **Hiraishin no Jutsu:** **Flying Thunder God Jutsu"** to go back to the barrier and picked up Natsumi

. He used it again and he was back home again. Minato placed the sleeping twins together and gave them a longing look before leaving to rescue Kushina.

Minato arrived at the location where Kushina was and he rescued her before the extracted Nine Tails strikes her with his claws.

"Minato...Naruto...Natsumi..are they alright?" Kushina tried to talk to Minato as loud as she could but she's just too weak, it only came out as a whisper.

"Yeah they're both fine...they're at a safe place right now." Kushina's face turned calm

"Thank Goodness..."

Kushina's face suddenly turned hard, "Minato...you've got to...stop that man...and the Kyuubi...they're planning to hit...Konoha..." she breathed hard, Minato looked at her and he suddenly flew away.

Kushina suddenly saw that she's at a familiar place, she turns towards Minato, "Why...?" She asked curiously to him, Minato just carried her to their bed where their baby twins were sleeping.

"Never mind why...stay with Naruto and Natsumi" Minato said as he sees Kushina slowly hug both of them. He gives her a very soft smile before turning serious. He walks to his closet and he whips out his Hokage robes and wears it on.

"Good luck...and be safe Minato.." she gives him a longing look and he just nods and fled to the battlefield field. The rubble startled the babies awake and Kushina tried to soothed them as much as she possibly could but she's too weak. She was remembering the times when she first became pregnant with them, how Minato reacted towards the news. How he promised that they'll be together forever while hugging Kushina's belly.

"We are always...going to be...together..." Kushina struggled to get up, as she noticed a toy instrument Minato had bought for Naruto. Kushina was leaning on towards the drawer for support but another earthquake caused by the Kyuubi made her fall down on the floor. She remembered how Minato was so excited about having a baby, he bought it for him. Kushina slowly got up and grabbed the toy and went back towards her babies.

"Look...daddy bought this for you..." she started playing the little drum instrument for both babies. The sounds it was making was calming the babies down, Kushina was relieved.. "I promise...that we are always...going to be with...you..." Kushina said weakly before hugging them again.

Unfortunately, Kyuubi struck towards their home but Minato saved his family in time. Kushina looked at the fox with a face full of determination. "I still have...a bit of fight... in me..." she gasped before releasing her chakra chains towards Kyuubi to restrain it.

She turns towards Minato, "I'll drag the Nine Tails...back...and die with it inside of me...that'll...prevent it coming back...for a while...it's the only way to save all three of you...with the little bit of chakra I have left..." Kushina had so little energy left, she smiles at Minato and says "Thank you...for everything."

After Kushina's heart felt speech and Minato's comfort, he decided a life changing decision that would forever change everything. "Kushina...you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use our last bit of chakra to see Naruto and Natsumi one more time!"

Kushina looked at him confused, "...huh?"

Minato looked at her determined, "I'll seal half of your chakra for each child with an Eight Trigrams Seal. Then I'll lead the Kyuubi away with a seal only a non-Jinchuriki like me can use, the **"** _ **Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin:**_ **Sealing Technique: Shinigami Consuming Seal"!** Kushina looked at him surprised claiming, "But that...the user will be...!"

"In order this seal to work, I can not seal all of the Nine Tails. It is way too great, physically and conceptually impossible. But with the **"** _ **Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin:**_ **Sealing Technique: Shinigami Consuming Seal"** I can seal half of the fox, to make things easier I'll seal a bit of its chakra in me. Both halves of the Kyuubi, Yin and Yang, will be sealed along our twins, Naruto and Natsumi!" He thoroughly explained to Kushina, he knew she was going to say no but it was a hard decision he had to do in order to protect the village and the babies.

"The twins will both work together to stop the masked man's future plan...I know they could do it!" He looked at them full of pride, Kushina looked very worried but she knew it was the right decision to do so she nodded. Minato looked at her before performaning the hand signs to summon the Shinigami. "Have little faith! I know they can do it because...they're our son and daughter after all!" He said before the Demon appeared before him. The Shinigami seen what was being done so it used its power to pull the souls of the other nine Bijuu to be sealed into the two of them also.

Kushina looked at him silently and Minato just continued on, "After I finish the **"** _ **Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin:**_ **Sealing Technique: Shinigami Consuming Seal"** , I'll place your remaining half of your chakra for both Naruto and Natsumi, you'll meet them in the future as grown ups when they need your help to control the fox's power."

Kushina looked at him angrily and just said "Our children...I didn't want them to bear such a heavy burden on their own!" She cried. But all in all she knew it was also to protect the village and mostly to to protect them.

Minato is ready to seal the fox and he picked up Naruto, the Shinigami's hand came out of Minato's stomach and stretched to Kyuubi and ripped half of the fox, **"** **FUIN:** **SEAL!"** And he sealed the Yin half of Bijuu's into Naruto. 'My body is starting to go numb, such a heavy chakra...I must hurry.' He breathed heavily.

The Kyuubi is visibly shrinking and turned even angrier than before. He realized that Minato is preparing to seal again, so he stretched out his claw to kill Natsumi. Minato and Kushina made it on time to stand behind her before it could touch her. The Kyuubi took his claw away, before he could attack again, Kushina tightened the chains so he wouldn't move at all but she's quickly loosing her life force. She looked at Minato as if to say 'Hurry!' And he jumped in for action.

He then held Natsumi, **"** **FUIN:** **SEAL!"** and so the Yang half of each Bijuu's has been sealed in to Natsumi. And sealed about two percent of the Kyuubi charka into himself thanks to the Shinigami's interference, unknown to the Minato. Also the shinigami seal half of both their souls into each child. The Eight Trigrams Seal has been completed but Minato has little time left to say goodbye to his family and so does Kushina.

Minato and Kushina stood there, with the Kyuubi's claw through their stomachs, protecting their beautiful twins, Naruto and Natsumi. Minato had sealed the Yang half of the Kyuubi into Natsumi and the Yin half in Naruto. Though with the heavy injuries and the quickly depleting of both of their chakras, both Kushina and Minato knew they weren't going to live much longer.

Minato had sealed what was left of their chakras into both of their children's seals so whenever they needed them, they would have it. Kushina started crying and telling her children to eat healthy and grow up wonderfully and to stay away from Jiraiya and Minato added some words but told them to remember-even though they wouldn't- at all times, no matter what, Kushina and Minato would always love them and be with them.

While this was going on **Kami** felt the need to intervene. She used her divine power to temperay freeze all that has happened, and she also call her siblings to forth since she is the head god they came. Among them was the gods of each Elemental Gods also. Their names were **Ka** (The God of Fire), **Rai** (The Goddess of lighting), **Do** (The God of Earth), **Fu** (The Goddess of Wind), **Sui** (The Goddess of Water), **Jashin** (The God of Immortality), and for her brother the **Shinigami** was already present. She called them because of the vison her brother show her of the future for the twins. The first order of their discussion was what they can add to make the future better for the twins. Shinigami offer to bring a dead relative back but grant him only 2 years of life but with in the two years he has to do certain things. Kami says she is listening, **Shingami** explain he will do something speacil for them that they would have to watch to see. He then explain how he will seal a copy of each tail beast in him form a different timeline for him to seal the appropriate half in each child with his help. Kami then ask what the rest of the siblings can offer. The Elemental Gods each gave them Godly control over each of their perspective elements. **Jashin** offer them immortality without the blood tributes of other followers as well as a scroll with Kenjutsu of the Gods which he seal it to both. Kami decided she would give them damn near perfect chakra control as well as the ability to learn any jutsu after seeing it once except other dojutsu jutsus. Kami son jubi show itself since a lot of its chakra is present ask his mom permisson to give the twins something of its own choosing when the time is right, which she agrees since it is sealed it to both twins. **Kami** also puts a copy of the other Bijuu back inside of the other eight Jinchuriki. With their meeting done she sent them away and undid her time freeze and disappeared.

The **Shinigami** then disappeared and the barrier drop. The Third Hokage also known as Shonobi no Kami Sabatori Hiruzen stepped into the barrier area after it came down and looked at his sucessor as well as his wife he then looked upon his children and seen that they both children had a the **Rinnegan** which he quickly sealed before the Yondaime Hokage's ANBU bodyguards could catch what he saw. They were none other then Hatake Kakashi( , Gai Might and Nohara-Hatake Rin. They picked up the Uzumaki twins he ordered them to be taken to the Kage mansion and stay with til further notice. The 3 responded with Hai, Sandaime and went to accomplished their task. Hiruzen then went and inform the village that the kyuubi has been defeated. Also to inform the Shonobi Clan Heads and civilian counsel members that there would be a counsel meeting tomorrow after noon all are to report no exceptions.

 **Next Day**

The next morning a strange elderly man with long ankle lent hair that was grey with red stripes,He was wearing black ANBU style ninja pants with white wraps under the pants down to the to his ankles an black ninja sandals,He wore a black ANBU style shirt with bandages from the elbows down to his hands with ANBU fingerless gloves with silver plates on back of the hand,He wore a jet black Jonin vest, with a sword on his back at his waist, was walking to the gates of Konoha. He was on his way to see the Hokage, with a goal in mind.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm going to build the story a little and have character development to help understand how and why Naruto and Natsumi think and act the way they do. So bare with me my intention are to keep it interesting.**

 **"Jutsus"**

 **-bijuu talking-**

 **+Minato talking+**

 ***Kushina talking***

"People talking"

 **Chapter 2: Meeting the Council and Hidden Truths**

The stranger continued making his way to the gates of Konoha. He was just outside of the **ANBU**

 **Kenshutsu shōheki: ANBU** **Detection Barrier** when he sensed it cause of familiar seals used to make it. Making his way to thru it multiple chakra signature's approaching him for his charka was very dense. So he took off running at near Kage level speed for he could not afford to be stop till he reached the Hokage tower, but this group was good. One was trained by one snake Sannin ( A/N: whom we will here from later.) before he turn traitor with a snake mask and one ANBU whom wore a armadillo mask and look to be slightly on the heavy set side (whom was only days from retirement to open a weapons shop and raise his daughter and spend time with his wife. **A/N:** This character will be important later on. For he has bloodline that is passed on to his daughter.), as well one with a wolf mask. They were gaining on our stranger and caught him just before he get into Konoha. He was intercepted by wolf whom had kicked him in the chest making him skid backwards but remained standing. The stranger looked up at whom had kicked him and smiled for he could see his sharingan flaring thru his mask, which he proceed to go thru a set of hand seals at lighting speeds that wolf for the first time since unlocking his eyes could not keep up that he started his own to counter what ever our stranger was bout to do. Our snake masked ANBU did the same ready to launch her containmeant jutsu, while the armadillo masked called his. Our stranger finished his first and called out **Uzumaki yōshiki no jūryoku hōshutsu: Uzumaki kaijō no chakura/** **Uzumaki Style Fuin Gravity Release: Uzumaki Mass Chakra Paralyzing Fuin,** which had the effect of canceling each ninjas jutsus and bringing them to there knees as well as alerting every Jonin level ninja and senor type to is location for the amount of chakra he put into it which was slightly above kage level which is needed to use such a jutsu and keep it going without tiring. For the user cant move when it is active.

 **Else where in the village**

Hiruzen was just leaving the Sarutobi compound, and head to the Hokage tower/ mansion to check on the twins. He had to send messengers out to inform the council when he meeting will take place. He was almost there when he felt a extremely powerful chakra wave shoot thru the villiage that was so strong it brought the chunin before him to his knees in fear with sweat on his brow that the Sandaime turn on his heals and took off at a speed that should not be possible for a man of his age towards the threat all while thinking that he is to old for this shit… his speed was that of a Kage so fast that his secretary whom was just walking into the building and turning her self (yes she is a Jonin) when she felt a powerful wind brush pass her making her dress she had on fly up and heard a preveted giggle, for she was wearing a thong. The Sandaime ran towards the front gates with a squad of ANBU on his tail and quite a few Jonin, upon getting closer the chakra seemed familiar to Hiruzen but he could not place it. When he gets to thru the gates and sees the face of the stranger he stops and orders all ninja to stand down which they did. Unknown to any one there but the stranger there was a squad of there of an another ANBU squad from Konoha's Root program, whom was also caught in the jutsu of the un-named stranger. Hiruzen stayed quiet for several mintues before calling the stranger by name which shocked all those present, "Koga Uzumaki": said Hiruzen with slight fear in his voice. Where he continued by asking "What are you doing here?" he asked. But Hiruzen kept to himself that this man should be dead, waited as he released his jutsu which brought the ANBU both regular and Root to there knees from near chakra exhaustion, and looks up with a crooked grin and says "We have much to talk about."

After all shonobi present returned to the village, the Root ANBU or Ne that were present rushed back to there master whom is known as "The Darkness of Shonobi" Danzo Shimura. Once there Danzo who was at his desk reading a scroll, Ne agents dropped to one knee with both fist on the ground and head down waiting to be acknowledge of there presences which is how he trained them. Danzo looks up from his scroll with a stotic expression of no emotion and says to his agents "Speak", all while being disappointed that they are out of breathe even thou he felt the pressure of said jutsu just don't know what it is or was yet. The female agent speaks up in a emotionaless voice of her own and says "When were on are patrol of observing Jubei Uchiha (whom is Sushi's father), a strange ninja with long grey hair with red streaks showed up and did a justsu called Uzumaki yoshki no juryouku hoshutsu: Uzumaki kaijo no chakura which forced us to stand still all while slowly draining our chakra. We were like this for about 5 minutes but it felt as if it drew on all our chakra at the same time. It was around after we started to feel a little exhausted that Hokage-sama (yes root are taught to Respect the title of Hokage not necessary the person whom is Hokage) arived and call all ninja present to halt when he called the man by the name of Koga Uzumaki. Which he released his jutsu upon Hokage-sama's request. Then mentioned they have much to discuss". This revelation made Danzo raise a eye brow showing the few times his mask ever trulyfalls before he puts it back immediately before his subordinates could see his expression he dismisses them and calls for two other agents with a tap of his cane they drop down from the ceiling on to the floor making no sound into the knee postion of all Ne whenever in his presence. Danzo then spoke " Inform Mitokdo Homura and Utatane Koharu of the person that is on his way with the hokage to his office and that they need to meet him there immediately to be apart of this meet." . The ne agent responded with "Hai, Danzo-sama" before shushins to accomplish his task.

All the that was going on Hiruzen was making his way back to through the village with Koga by his side surrounded by ANBU. They were walking at a decent pace but not one to show they were in a rush. Once they reached the Hokage's office, Danzo along with Homura and Koharu were waiting for him. Hiruzen was expecting this for he just open his office and let all parties enter behind him. He ad his ANBU stand guard outside as well as Danzo's escorts (Ne agents.)wait outside. He then placed a silencing jutsu as well as a chakra suppressant justu in the room that was reinfored by Koga. Danzo was the first to speak before anybody could get a word in and said "I hope your visit is short lived here for there is no need for your presence for you should be Dead or an imposter sent to infiltrate us. And I for one will not allow it even I Hiruzen is blinded by the image of our once close friend." this caught the room off guard except for Koga whom just sat with is arms crossed and looked at him calm and collective eyes. Danzo was smirking on the inside for he felt as he hit the nail in the coffin, intil Koga responded "You are correct but I'm hear for a reason. I was dead but with the help of the Shinigami, I have some time to be here. For I did invent the Uzumaki Shingami mask. That reason I will not say or time I have ethier. Also everything else will be reviled in the up coming council meeting. Now is there any other questions." Danzo along with the other two Elders glares at Hiruzen for they feel as if he is hiding something. Homura ask "Will your visit affect Konoha." Koga said" I'm here to help a little if I can." Hiruzen for with his short conversation knew the purpose but refuesed to say anything. Koharu figured something need to be said to try and back Hiruzen in a corner along with Koga, she ask with a confident smirk "Does this have to do with the twins of Yondaime and Kushina? If so please leave for Konoha already have plans for them." this causes Koga and Hiruzen to flinch slightly which the elders caught. Hiruzen responded with "You know Im not allowing any harm to come to them." Danzo smiled on the inside for he seen his chance during the meeting to have himself a weapon for the village so he stayed quiet. Koga 's responded by saying, "I will reveal what my purpose is at the meeting." Hiruzen then says "I will admit this now kyubii was not killed which u guys all ready knew it could not be killed and that it was split and sealed into the twins, and they will have a normal life. So don't get any ideas in those heads of yours. Now I must in form the other council members of the meeting in one hour. Dismissed."

Koga and Hiruzen were the only ones left in the his office after the elders left. Hiruzen then asked "Well Koga, am I going to regret this and please tell me how much time I have with you here?" "I have three maybe four years. But I will not revel what I will do under no circumstances. For I will say it is beneficial to Konoha in the long run.", said Koga in a very stern voice. "Very well." Hiruzen said.

 **Council chambers**

The council chambers begin to fill up with with the Shonobi clan and the civilian council members, which consisted of Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Hatake Kakashi (which will not be present cause of mission by the Hokage), Ko Hoki, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Rengi Kohaku, Marukumo Kurama, Shikaku Nara(Jonin Commander), Danzo Shimura, Fugaku Uchiha, Inochi Yamanka for the ninja clans. For the civilian council consisted of Mebuki Haruno (whom is also the civilian council head and owner of Haruno salon), Kate Aido (the Treasurer of Konoha, but is unable to touch ninja funds or Assets) [A/N: Remember this is going to come back up later on], Kobi Hida(Head of civilian housing), Lei Doi, Dan Fuse, Hino Higoshi(former ANBU and retired. Also owner of a weapon shop with his wife. Marui). Also the ANBU Commander Dragon, and the village elders.

All the members were waiting for their leader except the Senju clan which current head was not in town. Hiruzen Sarutobi The Kami no Shonobi storm into the room with purpose and reclaimed his place as Hokage with expression of practiced ease that meant bullshit today. He sat in at the the head of the council half circle table and begin his speech. "Listen and listen well there is to be no speaking of what is about to be discussed. Also no one is to mention to the children in question of what it is. They are to be treated as heroes." said the Sandaime sternly. He was bout to finished when he was interrupted by Lei Doi," Hokage-sama could you explain why you dictate a order without a explanation on why." The next person whom interupts before I finished will be banished from this council and replaced.", roared the Hokage with a heavy dose of KI to back it up. " As I was saying, the Yondaime could not kill the kyuubi for it can not be killed. It can only be sealed." said Hiruzen. He continued by asking, "Are there any questions?". Haruno asked, "would it not be benifiacl to kill the beast now while it is weak? For it is a law of nature that everything can die. For the two beast should not be allowed to roam free around are children." she says with arrogant smirk. She was backed up by all but two civilian council members. Which immediately after it was said Danzo springs his trapfor Hiruzen to back him into a conner by saying, "I have a proposal that can be benfical then to both parties. Let me get the children and rasie then I will make sure they are completely loyal to Konoha and also turn them into the perfect weapons for the villiege. For it would not be wise to do what you r planning, Hokage-sama.". This cause an up roar from most of the council with few like Shikaku and Shibi staying silent.

 **With koga**

Meanwhile Koga was doing the first part of his task. He was given permission by Hiruzen to see twins and perform a ritual on them that he claimed will help them control the Kyuubi better when they are older. Which he agreed to for Uzumaki's were know for there sealing abilties.

Flashback

After the elders left Hiruzen questioned some more on his purpose for he wanted to know if he would harm the twins. Which Koga stated, "I would only set it up for the twins to be able to control the Kyuubi better nothing more." He lied, But it was not completely a lie. Hiruzen ten gave his permission for Koga to see the twins but Under the supervision of the ANBU present.

Flashback End

Koga was now standing over Naruto and Natsumi with his hand on their heads with is eyes closed. He then silently said, " **Uzumaki sutairu no kokoro ga tsunagaru: Uzumaki-style mind connect jutsu.".** He mind was now inside of Naruto's and Natsumi's he made his way to the tail beast to accomplish his first task, which was to meet up with Minato and Kushina. He met them as soon as he approached the center of the blank area both were sleeping side by side having not woke yet. Koga proceed to wake them up Minato first hoping he could control Kushina for he knows all to well about the Uzumaki women infamous temper. Minato stirs after being woken up by Koga he looks at him and immediately goes on the defensive before Koga can explain anything. Koga goes and explain himself and his purpose and how he got there. They both wake Kushina and jump back with there hands in the defensive for she is pissed and unconfused at where she is. They both proceed to tell her what is going on which she then calms down. He asks them to follow and they see all the Bijuu all ten of them they stand shocked as both the yin and yang halfs are there, as well as something both wer shocked to see, Their children. Kushina takes off and picks her children up and hugs them, with tears in her eyes.

Koga starts the next part of his task with Minato and Kushina's help of extacting the Bijuu in him and combining the appropriate halves to that of their children. He then proceeds to to seal a complete copy and mastery of Uzumaki sealing Jutsu's which has Kushina in shock. And request could he seal the techniques in her also which he does. Kushina then ask ,*Koga-san, would it be possible for you to set it up so Minato and myself can teach them this? For it is tradition for young Uzumaki to Learn sealing from their parents. Correct?*. Koga respose was, " I would not have it any other way." . Minato speaks for the first time since the whole process and asks, + We just made all ten bijuu whole again in each of our children what effects will they have and how am I out of the seal that I created for my wife and I? For I designed it to have a fail safe for me to only appear when the seal started to break and for my wife when they tried to master the charka.+ Koga explained," Minato-san your seal was flawless it was altered by Kami and the Shingami to let u be with your children but they will see later on when they learn how to enter this mindscape or are forced in." said Koga. Koga then seal a copy of they Uzumaki kenjutsu into Kushina and a complete copy of all 5 elemental jutsu into Minato. Koga then explain that the first half of his task is done. Now they he must leave they are to wait for they will see your children soon.

 **Meanwhile outside of the Uzumaki's mindscape**

Gai, Rin, and Kakashi were looking at Koga as he started to sweat from holding his jutsu for so long. He had been at it for over a hour. He finally opens his eyes just as they all felt a pulse in their ANBU chakra tattoo. Which alerted them that they were needed and to bring the twins to the council chamber along with Koga. They make their way to the chamber doors and wait till they are clear to enter….

 **Back Inside the Council chambers**

Hiruzen was pisssed and released a masssive amount of KI which made most of the civilian side have a hard time breathing and some on the ninja side sweat. He then said in a very stern voice, " The children under no circumstances be used as weapons they will have a normal life. Do I make myself clear?" . He recived nods from around the room. Even thou the council had their own agenda about it they would keep it to themselves til the time was right. He order for the guards to let Koga and the twins into the room so he can wrap the meeting up. They enter the room along with Rin, Kakashi, and Gai, with Rin holding Natsumi and Kakashi holding Naruto. Sandaime explained whom Koga was and his Purpse and that it was not up for discussion. Koga was given a small three bedroom apartment near the red light district for the civilian side of the council refused to have them near where their children wood play they would not back down either from their decision. Hiruzen accepted after Koga said it was fine. Sandaime end the meeting with koga and the twins preparing to go to their new apartment and the council members heading home.

 **Meanwhile inside the twins mindscape**

Minato and Kushina were pissed that things did not go as planned and they cold do nothing but watch in horror and listen to how things transpired so far. They could only wait…..

To be continued…..

A/N: this chapter was a little hard to write, but was necssary. It explains alittle of Kogas mission and Part of the reason why he woke Minato and Kushina up. For that will be explain later for if u notice I left that out.. Stay tuned….


	3. Chapter 3

**"Jutsus"**

 **-bijuu talking-**

 **+Minato talking+**

 ***Kushina talking***

"People talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3:

It was two days before before Naruto and Natsumi turned four years old, they were in the park playing with some the clan heirs. With the inticpataing of of sseing their grsnd fsther they were enjoying themselves. With them was Choji, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sauske, Ino and other children from the village. Most of the parents were telling their kids to stay away from the twins that they were bad news. While they clan heirs just played with them all the same for to them they were just other kids no different then them (a/n: The clan heirs were not told bout them by there parents that those to had a troubled past. It will come back up later.). Naruto notice the stares from some of the adults as well as the hateful glares but kept it to himself. For he did not want to worry his sister. For unknown to her he had been sneaking out away sometimes to go and play with Choji and Shikamaru. For one instance while they were on there way to the play ninja a chunin tripped Naruto and yell for demons to stay out of peoples way and away from the rest of the kids then told the two clan heirs to run and stay away from him and his demon sister. Which provoked they three of them to run. That was two weeks ago and since then Naruto has been on alert but does not understand why. For when his grandfather is around everyone treats him and his sister great so he was completely confused. He has asked why they do that and was told he will understand soon. So he and his sister were waiting in the park with the rest of the kids playing and having a great time.

To their amazing surprise the children's wonderful grandpa was in the shadows of the sun which preceded to shine from above with rays of glory upon the meadows. A playful jog pasted a few more trees filled with laughter of Naruto, Natsumi and the other children. The others ran ahead and Natsumi stopped to smell the few flowers. Before standing she shockingly noticed a shadow, as the moment intensified she slowly prepared herself to run away. As she turned she slowly began to see her grandpa in the flesh. She became so over whelmed with excitement she ran her way into is arms. The children stopped to see the source of Natsumi's cries . Naruto was immediate put on alert til he heard her excitement in her voice and ran to his grandfather also. He hugged them both and told lets go time to go home. On there way home he informed them that he will be teaching them the **Uzumaki Senkai Ken: Uzumaki Swirling Fist** , **Henge No Jutsu: transformation technique** , **Kawarimi No Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique** and basic Chakra control. Naruto And Natsumi were excited that they can start ninja training. This was is birthday gift to the twins.

The next morning bright and early Koga went into their spare room with the twins and turn to them and told them to remember these hand seals he is about to do. Koga flashed thru some hand seals but at a speed the twins could keep up with him. He continued til he reach a Ram seal then said, **"Uzumaki Himitsu No Kami No Jikan Heya No Hirogari:Uzumaki secret fuin divine time room expansion"** , then slam his hand down on the floor. The room expanded for bout two miles and bout high as the sky outside, plus it had trees and a lake. Koga begin to explain what they would be doing and what the seal he used does. He said " this fuin is a time capsule and room adjustment fuin. It is design to maximse the train by slow down time but still feel normal. Im goin to place a seal on u to keep u at your age while u are in hereto much. For one minute is a day and one hour is a two months. We ill be in here for twelve hours." He was interrupted by a screaming Natsumi whom yelled, " WERE GONNA BE HERE FOR TWO YEARS. THAT'S CRAZY WE WILL STARVE". Naruto was right behind her with " WHAT NO RAMEN". Koga chuckled , then continued his speech, " That is taken care of for I have a clone that will make sure food is here thru a special fuin that you will learn about later.". Koga then started teach them how to mold chakra.

 **INSIDE TIME CHAINBER (A/N: I WILL BE JUDGING TIME DIFFERENT WHILE INSIDE FROM OUTSIDE)**

Six months later Naruto and Natsumi were going thru their Swirling fist katas in which both picked up on pretty easy, like it was part of them. They both had master the henge and were on there way to mastering the kawarimi. For Koga he wanted them to master to their fathers standers even thou he would not tell them whom he was, only that he was a extremely powerful ninja and they know of his appearance or will soon. He wanted them to be able to substitute with anything rom a log to a fly or kunai to a person. Both were good at it but could only switch with a log or kunai but not much else. And henge he made them master it for it to be able to with stand damage without loosing it. They could do both without hand seals.

Around month eight Koga started sparing with them, holding nothing back. He pushed then hard letting them attack together but the twins could never land a hit but their teamwork improved drastically. During one their breaks Koga said, " Come sit down for a minute. ." . The twins sat down and Koga proceed to put the twins under a genjutsu, then knocked then unconscious. He then did some hand signs and placed his hands on their heads and entered their mindscapes to talk to their parents. When he got their it was covered in seals placed by Minato and Kushina. He looked around and asked. "What is going on here." Kushina responded with, * We are protecting are children from them. For their influence will be to much for them we can't have that.". Minato said, + That is to much chakra for them to have all at once so we just blocked there influrence and chakra out put it was ok.". Koga explain the rest of his mission to them and why it is wrong of them to do so for if they look the will see that their chakra is being blocked a lot making it harder for them to focus their chakra properly. With his help they un-did the seals and understood what was going on better and will wait to for their chance to their kids.

Koga then explain what he planned on doing to Minato and Kushina. He walked to the twins while they were still in there mindscape and woke them up, while there parents stayed back while he prepared them to meet them. Natusmi woke first and immediately asked, "Where am I, and what are those dark cages Ojii-san". She then kicked Naruto whom woke up and yelled, " DON'T TOUCH MY RAMEN". Natsumi then said, "BAKA". Naruto then takes in his surroundings and Yells, "WHAT IS WITH THE CAGES, DATTBYEEOOO". Koga then instructs the twins to be quiet and sit down for he has something to tell them. He then signals to there parents to come into the open where the twins can see them. Koga tells them to introduce themselves. Kushina waste no time and sprints to them and grabs and hugs them both with tears and saying, *My Musume, my Souchi*. While still crying tears. Minato walks up and joins in on the hugs also. Koga watches the reunion with a small smile. Naruto is the first to say "Ka-san, Tou-san". Followed by Natsumi. The Namikaze family was now complete they were all togather. The bijuu all watched in silence of the meeting for a while when the ten tails decided to speak. **\- It will be wise to let us introduce ourselves also for it will be benfifcial to us all in the long run.-** Kushina thou upset with what was said she agrees along with Minato.

Around this time the all the tail beast walked up to there respective cages and sat up and looked at the twins whom were now holding on to there parents for dear life. They very afarid of the large beast each with tails behind them swing calmly behind them. Koga spoke first and said " Naruto and Natsumi these are the bijuu 1 thru 10. You 2 both hold all ten of them. They were sealed in you at birth. But don't let it scare you for they are going to introduce themselves and expalin give you some gifts so to speak. Then we explain more after the introductions are done. Do you understand?" Both children look between one another before turning and saying Hai and with a nod of their heads. The ten tails then speaks first and says, **\- Konichiwa, we will introduce ourselves from 1 to 10 and give you are names and what are chakra does for you and what gifts you will have also I would highly recommend that your parents explain their kekkei genkai to you also. Do you understand young ones?-** The twins nod their heads in slowly in shock. Minato turns to the kids and ask, +Are you guys ok? Be honest you two for we will not tolerate lying.+ Naruto says " I'm ok just a little afraid of the giant animals in front of me and I'm sure my imoto feels the same." Natsumi nods vigrously. Kushina walks up to kyubi for she is comfortable and familiar with from being its previous jinchuriki and ask, *Kurami could you guys please use your human forms you are kind of scaring my children.* Kyubi nods then looks at its siblings and nods to them also. They all Henge in to their human forms but all still retained their tails behind them swing freely. The twins look around and visably more calm with there surroundings. The one tailed Tanuki, whom was a man bout average height with dark brown ninja pants with black tape from mid calf to his ankles with black ninja sandals. Also he wore a dark brown ninja shirt with no sleeves and a hitai-ate around his left bicep with the kanji for one. He had strange markings all over his body that just framed his face. He has very dark tanned skin with black rings around his eyes and dark brown and black hair that came the middle of his back in a single braided pony tail. He spoke first, **\- My name is Shukaku and I'm know as the Ichibi. The power you get from me is wind and earth chakra affinities as well as my kekkei genkai magnet release. Also you will have access to my chakra which is already combining with yours. You will also have control over sand when present but can learn to make you own. You will also be able to use my unique fuin abilities, to be able to easily put a seal or create a seal with your chakra. But they are mostly for marking or creating storage seals. But I will not allow you my marks to appear on you like my previous host. I will also help you master my skills."** The newly introduce Shakaku said in ruff squeaky voice. The next tail beast of the group was the two-tailed Bakeneko, which was a woman who look like she was 18 bout 5'5 with perfect cups and round ample behind. She had long black and cobalt blue hair that came own to her ankles in two pony tails. Her skin was fair but slightly tanned. She wore a dark blue kimono with cat designs on it that came just past her knees and konochi spandex shorts under it that stopped mid to upper thigh and hitai-ate around her neck like a coller with the kanji for two on it. She had on black ninja sandals. She begin to speak in a clear and respectful manner, **-Konichiwa, My name is Matatabi also known as the Nibi. From me you will acquire a strong affinity for fire and the ability to use my blue fire, which is greatly stronger then regular fire. I will also teach you all my fire jutsus for I'm the premiere expert in the area. I will also give improved agility."** Next was the three tailed turtle whom looked like an Akimichi in size and height. Bout Choza size, with very visible muscle mass. He long white spikey hair put back into three wild and ruff pony tails. He wore a pale red and white Hakama that was tucked into some white ninja tape and with ninja sandals. He also was wearing a vest that show his upper body bulk. On his face was a bone white mask and his right eye was cover by his hitai-ate that had the kanji for three on it. He spoke in a low deep voice, **-My name is Isobu, also know as the Sanbi. You guys will have my water affinity. I will teach you my jutsus. You both will also have tough skin making it harder to get hurt but you still can get knocked unconscious if hit hard enough.-** The fourth one to speak was the four tailed monkey. He was 5'11 with muscle on top of muscle, he looked like a body builder. He wore dark red ninja pants with white tape from mid thigh and dark red ninja sandals. He wore no shirt and dark red hair that came to the middle of his back was separated into four perfect section and tyed up with two ropes on each of the four sections on the top and the bottom. He also had a full dark red beard with sideburns connecting it to his hair. His hitai-ate is on his custom bone hitai-ate on his head. **\- My name is Son Goku also know as the Yonbi. I'm also King of the Sage Monkeys and head of the monkey summing contract, but I will not let my self be summoned by anyone. Instead my son Enma rule in my stead while act as its Great Sage Equaling Heaven. From me you also get an affinity for fire and earth, but you also get my kekkei genkai lava release. I will help you master it. Also I will teach to use all of your mind to the point you don't get headaches no matter what. Which should already be in affect. Your strength should increase over time to the older you get. Also I will give you guys the monkey contract -** Son Goku said in a proud but respectful voice. Next was the five tails. She was 5'6 with lean smooth muscular but femine body with perfect c-cups and perfect ample round booty. Her skin was almost completely pale and wore teal and white ninja body suit with the back out. **(A/N. Think of Yorichi from Bleach outfit.)** She also wore a teal and white half jacket that was button over her breast. Her hair is snow white with teal high lights and comes down past her but and it is in five neat braids held together at the end. Her hitai-ate is around her waist with the kanji for five on it. **\- Konichiwa, My name is Kokuo also known as the Gobi. You two will have my affinity for fire and water as well as my kekkei genkai boil release. Also increased speed, which I will help you guys with.-** Kokuo said in a soft voice. The six tailed slug was next. He was about 5'9 medium build man whom had on egg shell white hakama on and samurai style top with a black sash. **(A/N. Think Hallow Ichigo from bleach)** He had his hitai-ate on his right upper bicep with the kanji for six. His had six spikes on top of his hair. **\- Yo, the names Saiken also know as the Rokubi. Water is my affinity and poison is my specialty. You will both aquire this from me for the poison is produced from my chakra. You will have to rain to use it thou. Oh and you will be the only ones the antidote and you will be almost completely immunity to poison.-** said Saiken in a wild playful voice. Then there was the seven tailed kabutomushi, whom was where long orange and green battle kimono that came to her ankles, ANBU style pants with orange tape on her ankles and green ninja sandals. Her hair was tied into a pony tail that was separated into seven more pony tails. She 5'7 and lean with nice b cups and athetic booty. Her hitai-ate on her neck with the kanji for seven on it. She says in a proud, loud, and happy voice, **\- The names Chomei or the Nanbi, but you can call me lucky seven Chomei. Form me you'll get my affinity for wind and slightly improved chakra control. Also a knack for being really lucky, but not all the time. (She giggles to her self but her siblings glare at her.) what I mean is with practice you will gain better accuracy with throwing weapons. I will gladly help with it. Oh and you can fly but you will have to master my chakra. Bugs will avoid you or calm in your presence.-** Next the eight tailed ox, was a large man bout 6'2 and extremely muscular with dark tanned skin. He wore light burgundy ANBU pants with white tape around his ankles and black ninja sandals. He also had on a sleeveless hoari and no shirt to showcase his muscles. His white hair in eight braids braided to the back that ran down to middle of his back. He wore no hitai-ate for the kanji for eight was tattooed into his right shoulder. **\- Konichiwa, My name is Gyuki or the Hachibi. My abilities that you will get your parents there will love as will you. First off for my aiffinity is lighting you will have that. As for my special ability you will be able to use ink. Yes chakra bijuu chakra enforced ink. That can be used for sealing or smoke screens for escape. But I'm not re good at sealing but u can make use of it for my ink can make any seal ten times stronger.** (Minato and Kushina perked up at this they both had questions for alll of them so far) **I will also offer my wisdom and I hope my siblings do the same.** (which earned him a slap in the back of the head from Chomei as she mumbled **-Baka-** ) **I'm also a kenjutsu expert I can help in this area.-** The next was the nine tailed fox she was built like a brick shit house. Her measurements were 30D-24 34 and beautiy that got Minato a very stern glare and slap on the back of the head and a snicker from the nine tails. She has very long ankle length blood red hair with white highlights on the tips. It is in nine free flowing ponytails swinging with a unfelt wind behind hair. She is wearing a short mid thigh length skirt with slits on both sides that came up to her hips. Also she wore skin tight shorts that stopped a few inches below her perfect booty. She wore a tight sleeveless shirt that stop just a few inches below her breast but still clung to her body showing off her flawless toned flat stomach. She had tape up half way up to her a calves and black ninja sandals. **\- As Kushina-chan so graciously said earlier my name is Kurami or as most call me Kyubi. From me you will have rapid regeneration from almost any injury and my affinity for wind and fire. You guys will also get slightly enhanced sense too. I have senor abilities also for charka and negative emotions or intent that is my kekkei genkai of sorts. Thats my spill for now.-** The last but certainly not least was the ten tails. Whom was 5'6 with an extremely toned body. Her measurements were 34D-24 34. Her hair was sandy blonde with red and black highlights. It was flowing down her back to her ankles. She was every bit of perfection as can get. She wore a mid thigh battle kimono and ninja boot sandals.(A/N : she is the only tail beast/Demi-god that does not display how many tails she has in her hair. But her parents make her wear a hitai-ate.) She spoke in a calm and proud voice, **\- I'm the Jubi, which is one of the names I was called before my name was lost. I was called the Ame no hitotsu no Kami. All because when I transform in to a tail beast I have one eye. But in reallity im the daughter of Kami and the Shimigami. My real name is Tenko, and the reason why tail beast are constructs of chakra. This happened some time after my three children were born. You know of one of them or will learn of him. He was known as the Sage of the Six Paths he had a copy of my Dojutsu, the Rinne Sharingan, his became the riningan which is the first level of my eyes. I will explain that more in a minute. His name was Hagoromo Otsutsuki. His twin brother whom was just as strong whom's name was Hamura Otsutsuki whom was Hagoromo twin brother but youngest of the two. He is the fore father of what be came the Hyuga. Yes his Byakugan was in its complete form know as the Tenseigan. The evoled form of said eye. It granted 360 degrees of vision unlike the Byakugan which grants 359 degrees of vision. His also could see thru barriers. Last but not least was my youngest child Kaguya. She was my only daughter and was extemely jealous of her brothers even thou she had just as much charka. She wanted a doujutsu for what ever reason at the time. She trained and trained til one day she challenge me and was denied. Some time after she force a fight with Hagoromo that lasted months she lost terriblly but in the end accomplised her goal and unlocked what you call the Sharingan after there pet dog was killed by accident by one of Hagoromo's jutsu's. She was able to fight a little longer for she could now see most of his moves and copy them but ultimately she lost. She trained somemore til her eyes bleed and challenage me again after she defeated Harmura but barely. This time she just attack with such force I was forced to defend myself but after her defeat she had awaken another part of her eyes which is the Mangekyo Sharingan. Which since he has my blood her,s was etenal and will not go blind like the Uchiha of today if they use the Mangekyo to much. But acording to Kurumi- baka one Uchiha found away around this. Back to my story, she challenge me again this time she succeded by waiting til I was conveing with my mother and sealed me into a tree and waited for my spritral body or energy to come back from the heavens. Whenit did I landed in the tree only way for me to get out of the seal she used I had to transform in to my ten tails form which was what she wanted for their was a constriction seal I was unaware of that actived when I used that form which made it easier for her cast fuse with my body and aqurie my form and power. She then tried attack her brothers with her new power. They fought for days, months, stright before they could do finially trap her and they seal her into the moon with the false body of the ten tails into the moon and my chakra and body into Hagoromo. The story after that is for another time. Now on to what you will aquire from me. I have a kekkei genkai and kekkei mora. My kekkei genkai is Wood release which I learned from kurumi-baka got inherated by one of my grandsons and one of his decendents whom im sure you will learn about. You will have to master earth and water completely to learn it but since you have affinty for both it should not be hard for you. I have affinity for all the elements including yin and yang. You also have these. My kekkei mora is the Rinne Sharingan, which is a dojustsu, I spoke about earlier. It has the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan all in one. You too have the Rinnegan already just have to unlock my eyes once you do you will have access to Sharingan and Byakugan jutsu or traits. Except the veins on the side of the head and pale eyes of the Hyuga. Yours will just have the traits. You will have to train like hell to master them thou. You can eventraul fly and aquire truth seeking orbs although you can get those now you don't have the skill to weildthem now but over time yes. Also charka absorbtion jutsu im really good at I will teach you that's all for now and before I forget I have to give you some thing but your parents will decied when you should have them. OK.-** With that she bit her thumb flash thru some hand seals then slammed her hand on the ground and yell, **"Kuchiyose no jutsu",** when the smoke cleared five items were shown. Minato and Kushina eyes went wide for they reconised them as the scared tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. Tenko then picked up the sword and made duplicate of it. The wins whom were shocked into silence by what they just heard that they just stood there with there months open.

 **Some where below Konoha**

Danzo stood before his suborernates upset that they have not aquired what he has asked of them. Which was one or both of the twins it is almost like the have disapeared from sight. Even his Byakugan root member could not find them. He did mentio that there was some type of barrier around the apartment the twins and Koga were staying in which prevents any from seeing or trying to break in. which is why Danzo was not to upset. For he was a patient man he would wait he will have his weapon soon then konoha will regin surpreme in the ninja world. He dismissed then and went back to his notes on the Uzumaki and Koga which he found out was on borrowed time. With a smirk he sipped his tea and let everything go as it should.

TO BE COntinued


	4. Chapter 4

"Jutsus"

-bijuu talking-

+Minato talking+

*Kushina talking*

"People talking"

Chapter 4

Back inside the time chamber

It had been a week since the meeting of the bijuu and their parents, when Koga told twins, "I'm going to teach you two another jutsu since the bushin is still kind of difficult for you two. The jutsu I'm going to teach you can be used for infatuation or spying, training or distractions. But its true purpose is whatever your clones learn you learn. Also I'm going to help so whenyou learn it you can train with your tail beast and parents. Once you learn it you can train or talk to them outside your seal not just mentally. But for now just keep them in this room. Do you understand?"

"Hai,ojisan." the twins said. Koga then put his hands in a tiger seal and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:Shadow clone jutsu" and twenty-five copies of him self poofed into existence. The twins spent the next hour practicing molding the chakra but he would not let them try the jutsu till he was satisfied. Koga then directed them to try it now and make as many as they can. What he saw shocked him to silence. Both twins put there hands in the tiger seal and yelled in unison, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and then smoke covered the area and there stood two-thousand copies of each twin. Each standing with a smirk.

Koga gets over his shock and explain what they are going to as far as their training. He takes out a kunai and slashes his hand and it was dripping with blood then he ran thru the horse and tiger hand seals and yelled, "Chishio Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Blood Shadow Clone Jutsu." Two clones of Koga poofed into existence. He then says, "these clones are special they can do everything a normal clone does but they can take more damage than normal clones. Also what ever muscle building they do will be transferred back to you also every clone the make is a Chishio Bunshin automatically. So make no more then two let the clone make the rest. But you guys will be making one each so I can help you bring out your parents and you bijuu to help teach you.". The twins then did as was instructed and made two clones each.

He then direct one of Naruto and one Natsumi Chishio Bunshin to make four more clones each. He then went to Natsumi and had one to step forward and raise your shirt and show me your seals and said performed the allow Kushina's chakra to pass thru him (thou still trapped in her children) and make her appear out side her children and see them in the real world. He did this for all the female bijuu. Then performed the same thing on Naruto and released Minato and the male bijuu. The twins stare at there parents then hugged them with tears in there eyes. After the water works they all split the clone up with the bijuu and a clone of each of there parents to train in there different styles and Kekkei Genkai or Elemental training.

This went on for the rest of the time In the chamber. The twins even got introduced to fuinjustsu where they both picked up very easy for they found out from there mom that fuinjutsu is there kekkei genkai from their Uzumaki side which gives them the ability to understand, decipher, and able to make with ease. Also from Minato they Swift release and told he will tell them about there other kekkei mora when they are older.

The twins trained and trained hard as well as spent time with their parents enjoying life. When all the clones finally dispelled it knocked them both out cold to adjust to the strain. Koga then thank the bijuu and their parents and they all returned to the seals on the twins. Koga took the twins out of the chamber and put them to bed. After this happened Koga coughed up a small amount of blood. For his promised time was apracohing and he knew he had only bout six months to a year left before he dies again.

Time Skip five months

Koga let the twins go to the park and mentioned that he he would pick them up later soon as they left he went in to a serve coughing fit where large amount of blood was coughed up. His body also was starting to deteriorate. He was extremly thin and charka was levels was extremely low. He hadmet with the Sandaime and put in the request for the twins to attend the acadamey and to have someone watch the twins for he is dying. Which he had agreed to. Koga went to the park to pick the twins up they were the last there for the rest of the kids had left except a few of the civilian children. He had another coughing fit when he showed up to the park then fell face first to the ground. For this coughing fit was more serve than the last one it had forced his heart to stop. When this happened a civilian yell "THE DEMONS KILLED HIM" which in turn made scream and cry louder while the twins tried but failed to wake there grandfather. One civilian then said , "Now that he is down we can finish what the Yondaime began and kill the demons " and he proceed to to pull out a kunai and ran at the twins whom had backs turn to the people trying to wake their grandfather he was almost there but was stop by an ANBU in a turtle mask with A serve punch to the gut that made him fold over her fist and fall unconscious to the ground. A dog masked ANBU jumped down next to her and picked up the Kogas body while cat masked ANBU jumped down and picked up civilian to take him to T&I.

Turtle grab the twins by there shoulders and her and dog Shunshin into leaves and water to the Sandaime whom watch everything happen in his Tōmegane no Jutsu: Crystal Ball Jutsu. They appeared in front of him, the twins still crying. Sandaime let the twins grieve and told them he would arrange for the funeral tomorrow. Naruto asked can he help them bring his body back to their apartment so they can use what they learn from there clan from him. He agrees and the Sandaime and his two Anbu and the twins went back to the their apartment and appeared at the front door they watch as naruto slashed his and smeared blood on the door and pulsed his chakra into the blood that made a sealing array appeared. Then the door swung open they all went in the home with shocked looks on their face for a five year old use fuinjutsu. Dog then laid Koga down and Natsumi and Naruto both went on both sides of his body and bit their thumb and flashed thru hands seals then slammed their hands on the ground and yelled, " Uzumaki shinseina reibyō: Uzumaki Sacred Masoleum.". When they did that a sealing array appeared on the ground under Koga and then light engulfed his body for a min before he vanish out of sight.

This shocked the Hokage as well as Dog and turtle that the twins knew fuinjutsu at that age. He asked what did they do and what seal was that. Natsumi responded once she got her tears under wraps with, " That was a Uzumaki clan head burial to prevent his secrets from getting into the wrong hands by sealing his body in a sacred seal know only to Uzumakis and where they go is only know to Uzumaki also. Since it is a celestial mausoleum with other Uzumaki whom are already passed on whom then seal him again on the other side to prevent reincarnation except by Kami. It's a secret jutsu known only to the clan. We both have the seal on us in a secret spot that if we should die it will automatically activate after are brain and heart stop functioning. The adults just nodded and the hokgae said he will come and see them tomorrow for they start the academy next year. He mentioned he will give then a monthly allowance to pay for living expenses and food.

Little did the twins or the hokage know that this week would be the start of hell for the twins.

For the next morning after the hokge left the twins went out side to head to the store and were thrown out getting yelled at saying, "WE DON'T SEVERE DEMONS HERE GET OUT". The twins went thru this all day where ever they went. They where even chased and forced to hide to keep from harm. Naruto whom experienced this some what was putting up a brave front to protect Natsumi. Hiruzen was watching this and was about to send his Anbu out to stop this when his door was opened by his secretary whom said the civilian council called for a meeting immediately and had already informed the ninja council also and they are waiting for him. He was bout to ask for his Anbu to come and go help the twins when the door open again and in walked Danzo and the other two advisors. They then stated, " Hiruzen, that will not be necessary for you to send out your Anbu for the meeting concerns what you are sending them out there for. So it is strongly advised that you hear the civilians out first as well as the ninja. For they heard the news and want answers.". Hiruzen then growled lightly and made his way to the council chamber followed by his advisors whom entered first then took their seats while Hiruzen gathered his thoughts outside the door. He walks in to loud arguments going on some stating that the demons should die now is the chance since there handler has died and some stating they want to adopt them. The hokage took his seat and got the attention of the room and asked, " What is the meaning of this meeting and on what ground can you call a meeting without my permission." he was then answered by the civilian council head Mebuki Haruno spoke, "It is time to finish what the Yondaime-sama started and kill the kyubi for their retainer is dead so there is no more reason to leave them alive. They are a danger to the rest of us." she said with a smirk. She got nods of agreement from the civilian side.

The Sandaime said in a hard voice,"We will do no such thing. For the Yondaime said they are to be viewed as heroes for there sacrifice. They will start in the acadamy next year with the rest of the children there age. They will become ninja of this village and learn to protect the Will of Fire and konoha. It is already put in action form has been submited to me by there former guardian." the civilian side went up in a up roar saying are kids should not be going to school with those demons they should die now while the demon is weak. But before they can finish there loud rant of arguing with some of the ninja council, a huge amount KI washed over the council room which some of the ninja in the room flinch slightly while sweat a little and the civilians (A/N: most of the council are former ninja. Genin level or or acadamy drop out or hurt on first mission. While some are just that retired ninja whom are clan less and chose to be civilians or do not want to be consider a clan)tremble in fear or freeze like they seen there own deaths right before there eyes. Hiruzen then said, " My decision is final they will be treat as heroes." Danzo whom was smirking on the inside decided it was time for him to speak.

"If I can make suggestion that can benefit all parties. How bout we make them into weapons to solidify their loyalty to the village and to make sure they can be controlled. This way the village will not have to worry bout the danger or what if they escape. I will be willing to take chance and train them if they can't be killed.". Danzo knew he just had the twins now or at least one. Sandaime was expecting this even thou he was worried bout the twins at the moment. He said," No the twins will have somewhat of a normal life and be rasied to have friends and become a proud ninja of this village on there own accord. That is final."

Unknown to Danzo and the rest of the council, Hiruzen had already sent out dog to look after he twins. Rin Hatake said, "How bout someone adopt them for the Hatake clan is willing too." . Some of the rest of the clan heads except the Hyuga and Uchiha, wanted to adopt also. The Senju clan head was not present for she was out of the village and has been for quite a while. Danzo then suggest, "That will be in unfair to the rest of the clans. Even if split up they will garner to much power for the clan whom adopt them. So that is a no go.". Homura whom has been silent for most of the meeting decides to say something, "How bout we just put them in the orphanage that way they are watch we all win." . The Sandaime whom by now had a headache said, They have a apartment that they will stay at for it is already paid for. They will stay there and get a living expense allowance like all orphans. Sine it seems to be voted that they cant be adopted. They will have guards of my choosing at all times from the shadows. Do I make myself clear? ". The council nods while Danzo nods nut is pissed on the inside. The Sandaime says, "Good, this meeting is dismissed" and proceeds to leave.

Back with the twins

Naruto and Natsumi were currently hiding in a alley out of site from the civilians that were trying to attack them. They were only a few blocks from there home now. Because of there rinnegan they could see there house from there present state but if you looked you would have just seen there normal ocean blue eyes. There eyes had a powerful genjutsu put on their Minato and Kushina. In order to see there eyes thru the Genjutsu you need to be very good at genjutsu like kage level genjutsu experience or mastered dojuutsu. Natsumi was shaking a little in fear but Naruto assured her it will be ok. They took off after the last of there pursuers ran by and headed to there apartment. They had just got to the stairs when they were spotted so they took off up the stairs Naruto swiped some blood from his arm where he had fell earlier and cut his arm and while running did a couple hand seals and touch his door so his sister and himself could get in they got in at the last minute. They sat on the wall and caught their breathe for that was intense for a five year old.

This went on every time the twins went any where but Ichiraku Ramen stand whom was the only ones allowed. Over the course of the of the months the attacks died down some. They went to stores they were just severely over charge in till they started using henge. They started to pull pranks and random thefts of certain items but never really took anything. They will make a copy and take there copy that they made.

There most unique one was when they henged into some Hyuga main family members and went in to the vault. They were in the vault for hours copying down all the jutsus, they had finished the last one when they heard shouting so they pocketed the scrolls they made and ran out of the vault it closed and locked behind them. (A/N: the vault was already in for a elder had went in they had waited for the right time and followed him in he left before they did. Did not give it a second thought. Also guess what event this was). The twins headed for the door and went I side and headed out the front gate. They ran to a alley and henged into civilians and walked home.

Time skip one year the academy

The twins woke up about 4am and got Natsumi went to fix breakfast. Which boil ramen with scrambled eggs on top with mix veggies and a glass of orange juice. Once she got it all started Naruto came out dress for the day and took over till she finished and he wore in black khaki shorts with a flame design on the bottom and a black shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the front and black jacket with black ninja sandals. 20 min later Natsumi came out dressed I a mess under armor that had was short sleeved and came to mid thigh with some black spandex shorts that stop a few inches below he but, and red battle kimono that went to mid thigh with small slits on the side up to her waist and she also wore black ninja sandals. They both ate and washed the dishes then went into the chamber and made 1000 clones each and one Chishio clone each whom proceed to make six five more clones also whom the twins turned into their parents and bijuu respectfully.

The twins hugged their parents and said they were off to get some last min things for school and they were leaving the clones so they could train. They waved goodbye then they left the chamber then the apartment then made locked there door. They both made ten seal less and smokeless clones whom they order to go to the library and henge into jonin and outer rank ninja and go to all levels of the library. Copy all jutsus no matter what in the library and read all books in the library. Also to make clone for every book there by finding out how many are there and make the same amount of clones and have them read and then dispel themselves. The twins then both had added a small canister on their lower back that had seals on the outside and the inside of the tube for infinite storage. The tube canister has nothing but sand in them. The amount is damn near unlimited. They then started to head to the academy for they wanted to be the first ones there. They had to be there by 7:30, but the twins made it there with ten minutes to spare.

Some of the clan heirs were just getting dropped off and some civilians. Natusmi went to talk with Hinata, while Naruto went to talk with Shikamaru and Choji till class started. The academy principal put the list on the wall for each class and told the students to find there name and report to the room number their instructors will be waiting on them. Everyone found their name and class and proceed to head to there classroom. Naruto and Natsumi went in class and sat in the back with Hinata and Naruto put his head down to sleep till it was time to start.

The instructor started to speak, " My name is Iruka Umino and you will refere to me as Iruka-sensei. I'm a chunin level ninja and I will be teaching you along with my assistant Mizuki- sensei. We will begin with introductions from you". The kids all introduced themselves. Iruka spoke again, "First off I'm proud that there are so many clan heirs here. Now to begin lets see what you already know. Who can tell me what chakra is and what is it purpose.?". The twins and a few other students rasied their hands. Mizuki picked a pink haired girl(A/N take a guess)with a large forehead whom answered with, "Chakra is used physical and spirtal energy that we need to use jutsus.". Iruka said, "That is partly right. Does anybody else have an answer?". The twins both raised their hands Iruka told Natsumi to go head. Natsumi said, " Chakra is essential to even the most basic techniques. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire ,or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsus known as the Eight Gates, which limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time." naruto then said right behind her," While practically all types of jutsu require chakra to be performed, taijutsu does not; stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live, regular taijutsu doesn't require any active moulding or manipulation of chakra, with few exceptions. A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category.".

The answers the twins gave were perfect which had the class dead silent while Iruka mouth dropped and Mizuki did the same but was pissed on the inside. Iruka then said, " That was completely correct both of you. Congrats. Now question how many of you know how to access your chakra?". The clan heirs and the twins raised their hands. This went on for the rest of the day.

Time skip four years

Naruto and Natsumi were sitting in class with the rest of there friends, when a brood duck but hair do boy walked in with his hand in his pocket. He was upset for many reasons, one being he was tied for rookie of the year with Naruto and he felt as if Naruto was holding back on him plus he could never hit him no matter what cause of some sand defense. Next his entire clan except him was killed except him by his brother And when he got their some had also took his parents eyes. (A/N Koga was the one whom receive Sushi eyes and sealed them till later they will come back up. For Danzo has his dads eye whom had the same power as Sushi. Will be explained later). He tryied following him and his sister home to see how they trained but they never did plus every time he looked in their home they are never there. Plus there is the bane of his exsistance fan girls he hates them but deals. He was none other then the last Uchiha, Sauske Uchiha.

He never beat Naruto or Natsumi in a spar. Round this time class was going as normal till the end of the day. Naruto went with Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru to the park when he felt that something was wrong while he was playing. Meanwhile on the other side of town. Natsumi and Sakura had just dropped Hinata off at home, which was completely out of character. Usually they go to the park but she had a clan meeting today then training like she does everyday. As her and Sakura were walking when she had a bad feeling and turn around to find a chunin level ninja walking up behind her she turnned around and bumped into him and fell down the chunin looked down and to see whom ran into him smirk and tried to help her up.

Unknown to her he had pulled out a chakra sealing tag for he knew whom she was and about her defenses when he pulled her up he put his hand on her back and slapped the seal on the effects were immetied she felt sluggish and drained. Sakura seen what was happening he told her to run get away from this demon I will protect you while it is weak. Sakura was confused and looked at him like she was crazy when four more guys showed up. She step infront of her friend to protect her when she was back handed in to a wall. While Natsumi was grabbed by her throat and slammed into a wall where her breathe was almost knocked out of her but she counter by kicking her knee in the man balls which made him drop her. She stood and ran to Sakura whom was just getting back up when she was kicked in the stomach and sent flying back into a building. She stood back up to try and fight back while one chunin held Sakura back. She flashed thru some hand seals for a jutsu but to her horror nothing happened both her arms were grabbed and thru her fighting her clothes were ripped up and hanging off her with tears in her eyes. She yelled for help but since she was near the civilians they just watched and smirked that one of the demons was getting theirs.

Meanwhile Naruto had took off from his friends towards were he last felt Natsumi and was building hopping when had her in his sights he jumped off the building he was on just to get clotheslined by the a chunin whom had a chakra seal waiting on his arm. Then hurried and grabbed one of his arms while another grabbed the other.

In his head his Minato was yelling, +Naruto you need to calm down so you can save your sister.+ . But he was in such a rage that he did not heed the warning at this moment Naruto and Natsumi locked eyes just as the chunin that was kicked in the balls slap Natsumi and ripped her shirt off of her exposing her bare budding chest. She was still in tears but stayed looking at Naruto when their eyes changed into Rinne Sharingan and a extremely heavy pressure exploded from the twins. That had a massive amount of KI in it that was felt by civilians and ninja. Civilians fainted ninja whom were present dropped to there knees but held on and were sweating profusely. For they were there during the kyubi attack so they were some what ok in the Ki wave. The KI attracted the attention of the Hokage whom felt the chakra spike as well as the KI jumped out his window from the tower already dawn his battle gear with the anbu Dog and Turtle right behind him with cat not tofar behind. Dragon had rallied the Anbu to the Hokage whom had just made it the scene he was shocked at what he was seeing his ninja hold the twins and treating them how they will be heroes when they kill them and finish the Yondaimes fight. They were bout to strike when the Sandaime with Enma jumpped down between them with enma slamming into the ninjas shoulder.

He then slashed his hands and the Anbu present apprehended the would be rapist and murders. While dog and turtle grabbed the twins whom had promptly passed out and their eye had went back to normal before anybody saw them but Sakura did. She saw the faint claok that started to come off Naruto and was completely scared of him because of it.

Later that even the twins broke out of the hospital and ran home on the way hey decied to take a different route since they were being pursued by medical nins and Anbu to put them back in the hospital when they saw a light seal simmer into existence on a empty plot. Being curious they look at the seal after they pulsed some chakra to make it reveal it self. They notice it was a chishio seal so Naruto bit his thumb and smear his blood on the lock and he and his sister were shocked that a compound appeared and and gate opened they walked in they gate shut and seal came up minus the land invisibility seal which canceled when they entered the estate. They notice there and there mom's clan symbols all around the compound. On the main build had a combined symbol on it. Which made naruto from a clone told it to get the Hokage now.

They both went in the main house which had another seal that Natsumi opened this time. They wait for bout a hour when the clone at the gate ran in the house to inform the twins of the hokages presence at the gate. He explain to them whom their parents were, but unknown to him the twins already knew, and about their enemies and why he keptit a secrect. They told him they were staying on the compound from now on and he agreed. Meanwhile at the Uchiha compound, one Uchiha walked around with a saddened thought that after tonight there will be only two. (A/N: not killing off civilian Uchiha just put them in a genjustu to make them sleep during the whole thing only the ninja level and ninja canadates will be kill. Will explain why later.)

Time skip two years genin exams and team selections

It was a couple years later after the Natsumi's attempted rape and murder when things were pretty much back to normal but Sakura whom has been avoiding Naruto and Natsumi like the plague. The reason being after the incident her mom forbid her from talking to the twins stating that they were demons and below her status. That she should pursue a clan heir to bring them better status. So with the help of mental suggestions put in her head via genjustu Sakura was brainwashed.

The twins were on their way to the academy for the last five days of class. Naruto was dressed in black ANBU pants with a orange and very light red flame pattern from just above the ninja tape he had on from mid calf to his custom ninja sandals with a flame pattern. A muscle shirt that had one sleeve that came to mid bicep on his right arm while his left arm was completely visitable, with a black and orange sleeveless jacket with many hidden compartments and pockets. As well as gravity seals all over his body. Plus he had a small scroll size canister that had two seals on it and two in it. For it was made by the twins with there ying-yang affinity, because of their Rinnegan. The canister has black ore dust from the that he ask for in exchange for the seals his sister and him self sold to the weapons shop. But since he and his sister use a henge when saling the seals it was just given to him. (A/N: the extore I'm talking about is the metal shavings and ore to small to make anything out of. Plus old kunai and weapons that the store refuse to fix grinded down. Both he and his sister have this mixed with sand that Shakaku supplied after they learn to create their own sand.) It has two weightless seal plus, an automatic refill seal for sand that they use automatically comes back to the twins and a poison seal that can only be used by command only.

He also has four tattoos on his left arm. The tattoos are a black dragon with one red eye and one yellow wrapped around his arm Cris crossing its own tail, also under that he has a black and white roaring tiger head, then a monkey fist holding a scroll, and fox with laying on its tail. Along with his kunai and shuriken pouch on his right side.

Natsumi had on black skin tight biker shorts that stopped mid thigh and long dark black socks with black tape around her ankles and black ninja sandals. She is wearing a black mesh shirt with yellow and black ninja tape around her small C-cup bust with very little cleavage and a yellow and black gi over it with a black sash.(A/N: think young kushina). She also has gravity seals on also. She has her tattoos on her left in this order she has the same dragon tattoo with hers being white and black with red eyes, under that she has a phoenix with it's wings spread, also a chameleon that was with with yellow highlights and a fox like her brothers. She also has a similar canister to her brother.

They head to the academy after their morning ritual of leaving a blood clones to train with there parents and bijuu. As they walk into class they are shunned by most of the class except Hinata, Shino, and most of the rest of the clan heirs. Sauske hated Naruto for as far as he saw it he was holding back in everything by doing the bare minimal at everything like he was not try at all. While he tried multiple times to get her attention which earn her the hate of every girl in class except Hinata and Yakumo Kurama.

On regular base they would berate her curse her name like their but they hate how the only one whom could even come close to holding there on with her in taijutsu is Hinata. She is a shoe in for konuchi of the year even though it is as she is holding back according to their instructors and they hate her to except for Iruka.

Sauske notices that Natsumi comes in and heading to sit with Hinata in the back of the room. He heads over to her and says "Leave your loser brother and those rejects and come sit by me. For you should be honored to be in a my presence. For with me you will be matriarch of a powerful clan. Destined to be great, for I'm a Uchiha." He said with a arogant smirk. All while he was walk to her his fan club was glaring at her. Natsumi says " I don't have time for you leave me alone." Sauske was pissed he was bout to respond when Iruka comes in and ask them all to be seated with the Boisuanpu no jutsus: voice amplifier technique. The class sat down and awaiting instructions for the day.

"Today is the genin exams. You will have 4 test to complete. Written,weapons, taijutsu,and ninjutsu. So Mizuki (which he did with a smirk. That was noticed by the twins)is coming around to pass out the written part of the exam. No cheating and do your best. Flip over your papers and begin." Said Iruka-sensei. The class turned there papers over and the twins could clearly felt a very strong but slight genjustu on there papers because of there tenants. They both gave a mental "KAI"while form a slight ram seal to break it. Natsumi answered all her questions correctly and quickly, while Naruto answered all but four just to maintain his self proclaimed image. No matter how pissed his mom got which caused Minato to laugh til promptly hit in the head by a frying pan. Which he still does not know where she gets them nethier does Naruto.

After bout 30-45 mins Iruka says, "Place your pencils down and send your papers to the right then down to the front." Naruto quickly rearrange the papers his paper would be mixed up in the bunch, and his sister followed suit. Papers were collected by Mizuki and set on the desk. The class was then instructed to follow Iruka and Mizuki outside for the weapon portion of the test.

"Let me explain the rules for the test. You can use suriken, kunai, or seipon to hit the targets or all three. You to get at least a five to pass,but must be with at least two different kinds of of weapons. Basically a ten to pass." Said Iruka-sensei. Shino was first he got seven suriken and six kunai to hit. Then there was Choji he got six and five. Followed by Sakura how got a six and five. Hinata was next she got seven and eight. Yakumo was next she got the same as Hinata. Fudo threw his but only got a six and six. Shikamaru got the same as fudo for he barely tried stating that it was troublesome.

Toka Senju ( whom is the child of Jiraiya and Tusnade. A/N: will explain later in the story.) got eight and seven. Got seven and seven. Got ten and nine, which caused the fan girls in class to scream. Which he smirks then tells Naruto to "Beat that dope." Naruto nine and nine while Natsumi had a perfect score across the board ten for ten for ten.. some civilians pass but most failed.

"Good job everyone, go to lunch be back in one hour. Dismissed." Said Iruka-sensei. Mizuki was pissed that the twins were doing so well when he and a few teachers went out their way to make sure the twins fail. But to no avail they always found away to pull thru.

After lunch everyone was at the taijutsu platform waiting for instructions. Mizuki spoke and said "For this portion of the test will be taijutsu or nintaijutsu if family style or learn on free time. You will have to last for as long as you can against Iruka-sensei or myself. Two mins is the maximum amount of time. Iruka-sensei will take the first two and I the second two and so on.." Most of the civilians were beat or did not last. Hinata lasted the longest out of the females and manage to close a few of Irukas tenketsu.

Ino and Sakura both lasted the bout 1/45 seconds before being forced out. Then came Natsumi who had to face Mizuki. She gets in her Whirlpool fist stance which looks like Bruce Lee's stance from enter the dragon without the bounce. While Mizuki gets in his stance which is a slight advanced form of the academy style. Iruka yelled "Begin". Mizuki smirked and rushed Natsumi to try and to catch her off guard with high chunin speed kick that Natsumi barely seen coming from lack of experience but immediately counter with a leg sweep that he jumped over by a well timed back flip and rushed again not giving her a chance. He was moving so fast he barely seen the smirk on her face til she whispered," Uzumaki nijū Ken( Uzumaki double fist)". Which she spun in a half circle avoiding Mizuki's punch and now facing his body throws her fist in to his gut while he was still in the air which caused him to fold in midair before flying several feet back and skid and roll on the ground to he rolled out of the ring giving Natsumi the win in bout 35 seconds. It gave her the best score so far and fastest time. Which pissed Mizuki off but still congratulated her.

Next was Shikamaru whom just avoid most of the stikes and land enough blows to pass and last the required time. Then there was Kiba whom was able to force Iruka out the ring with two seconds to spare. Choji lasted the for bout a minute and fifty-fifty seconds before he was forced out of the ring.

Next was Toka Senju whom won by just lasting the two minutes. Then Sai whom just lasted long enough to pass. Then there was Sasuke whom fought Mizuki whom he acted as he was trying and aloud to side step him and beat him by knocking him outside of the ring with kick to the side of the head. Making him smirk cause he won in bout 15 seconds. Naruto steps in the ring looking down with his hands in his pockets against Mizuki.

Mizuki gets in his stance and Iruka starts the match but using low Jōnin speed with chakra in both his fist to end Naruto and make him pay for his sister's embarrassment of him. He notice not once did Naruto look up just side stepped and chopped him the back of the neck which caused him to fall face first to the ground. With a slight twitch because a slight use a raiton chakra at the moment of inpact which gave Naruto a easy win.

Next they went inside for the ninjutsu portion of the exam. Which all past easily except some of the civilians. Naruto. Had his headband on his right bicep and Natsumi on her left. Both noticed the slight glare he gave them when they went into the test room. Especially when all four areas were done without hand seals showing complete mastery of the jutsus. Even did a Kage bushin and passed it off as a bushin without them knowing.

Iruka addressed the class and told them to. Be back in a week for team assignments and congratulations to all who passed. Everybody headed home to celebrate with there families. Natsumi walked with Hinata for Naruto wanted to go eat some ramen.

When Naruto got home he went straight to the Uzumaki time training room to see his parents and Natsumi was already there. They relaid how they were glared at by Mizuki throughout the test and how he fought them harded then the rest. Minato instructed them to report to the Sandaime.

The twins were on their way to the hokage when they saw a blue and white blur run across the roof tops with something stapped to his back. They both took off. Naruto in pursuit and Natsumi clone to the hokage.

With Natsumi clone.

She took off and found the hokage telling the ANBU to find who stole the scroll during the council meeting and bring g them in immediately. She yelled,"Naruto and I just saw someone running with the scroll. Naruto ran after him. Oh and I'm a clone. But I can show you thier direction is possible." Hiruzen responded with, " Go if successful will give u an B-rank missing completion and pay. " The clone and ANBU took off after the twins.

With the twins

They were jumping from tree to tree and finally cut off the person and we're shocked to Mizuki. He tells them,"To move out of my way. You two have ruined all my plans but I will retrofy one of those now by completing what the Yodaime started and kill the demons which is you two. For you two killed the Yodaime and alot of the villagers. You two are the kyubi.." he said with a sick smile hoping to make the twins freeze up. But what he saw was totally different. They just looked at him like he was crazy.

So he took a fuma shuriken from his back and threw it at the twins while going through some hand seals then yelling,"fuma suriken kage bushin no jutsu." His suriken became 20 and rushed at the twins. Naruto had already rushed thru some seals and said,"Futon: Daitoppa( wind release great breakthrough)." Mizuki kawarimi to get away. To avoid the reverse traction of his jutsu.

Where he then ran thru some hand seals and slammed his hands to the ground and shouted Doton: Ryūsa (earth release: quicksand). The ground got soft and sunk Naruto very quickly. This made Mizuki smirk and turn to Natsumi who had jump out the way of the the attack and finished her set of seals and and whispered Uzumaki fuin: itsutsu shinshin keisei (Uzamaki fuin: five star seal formation). Mizuki smirked, and said, "What was that supposed to do." Then he heard Uzumaki himitsu gihō: Nijū Kenji which he proceeded to try and kawarimi but nothing happened before he was smashed into the ground with impact in his back which shattered his left shoulder, collar bone and cracked his chest plate. Mizuki looks up and coughs up blood saying " how did you do it. "Uzamaki chakra barrier, which only a Uzamaki can use any chakra in effectively." Said Natsumi. Around this time Iruka whom was watching this with a few ANBU whom felt the charka spikes stood in the trees in awe, as well as the Hokage whom was watching from his Crystal ball. Naruto then yells you can come out now. The ANBU, Iruka and Hiruzen whom had just shushin there appeared. Iruka then walks up to Naruto and asks " why did you hide your skill in class to the point you seem mediocre compared to your sister when both of you are strong.". Naruto says, " School was boring. Only came cause I had to.".

The ANBU had just stablize Mizuki and took him to Anko and Ibiki for interrogation. The twins Iruka-Sensei, and the Hokage walk back the tower with Iruka with the scroll on his back. Little did he know it was a clone in a henge. For the twins had made a clone henge into it during the fight and used a genjustu to hide the scroll Naruto was carrying. They make it to the tower the twins ask to talk to the Hokage. They said they will see Iruka tomorrow for team placements. The Sandame asks what can he do for them the twins ask him to there house tonight for it is important. The three of them shushin to Uzamaki-Namikze compound then Naruto places his hand on the entrance and the three walk in afterwards. The entrance seals itself agai. They make there way to the door where the twins train with there parents open by it and Hiruzen is Frozen in place there looking back at him is, Konohas Yellow Flash and The Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Konohas Red Death Kushina Uzamaki. Both look at him and say "Yo/ Konichiwa jiji." The twins the release there genjustu on the scroll which shocked Hiruzen even more. Minato tells the third that we need to talk they head to the house with the scroll while the twins conversate with their mother about passing and whom they feel will be on there teams.

While this was going on Minato and Hiruzen we're in a deep discussion on many things. They were vast in nature but important mostly the last question. Would you…. To be continued


End file.
